


All I Need is You

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HYB Universe, Look at these cinnamon rolls, Loving Papy, M/M, Nervous Stretch, Romance, date, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Stretch and Papyrus have been together for a couple years now, so Stretch decides to give Papy the best date he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamousSmuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey, You've Blossomed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033986) by [FamousSmuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler). 



> Seriously, if you haven't read this ^^^^ yet, go read it. It is honestly way better than anything I could write; its so beautiful. It's honestly my favorite ongoing fic right now. Like, I can't say enough good things about this fic, its just so well written and wonderful and... GO READ IT :DDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> HERE SMUG :DDDD Needed some fluff to go with the delicious smut you're churning out >u> And I wanted to write you something ^^

Stretch watched his lover as he cooked, honestly content to gaze lovingly at Papyrus as he moved fluidly through the kitchen. He might have focused more than once on those gently swaying hips, though he would never admit that to anyone. Papyrus looked back once and gave him a large, sweet smile, the kind that always pushed any doubts from Stretch’s mind. The kind that reminded him just how much he loved this version of himself, as sick as others might find that. Not like he or any of their brothers cared. 

A faint click came from the stove, signaling that supper was finished. Stretch stood quickly and got down plates and glasses, setting a pair of both on the table before grabbing juice out of the fridge and pouring them both some. A lot of things had changed in the couple years they had been together. Papyrus had worked some of the laziness out of Stretch, although they still bickered back and forth playfully about the socks that laid strewn about their bedroom floor. But Stretch had taught Papyrus how to be lazy as well, and often you could find them taking a nap or simply doing nothing together, enjoying something on the TV. 

Stretch remembered last second to get some silverware out of the drawer and set them down before Papyrus came over with the dish of lasagna, the meal smelling damn well mouthwatering. Stretch sat in his chair and leaned into Papyrus as the younger gave him a chaste skeleton kiss on the skull before sitting in his own chair. They both dug in, Papyrus with just as much fervor as his boyfriend. Stretch nervously tapped his foot as he ate, however; tonight was the last night he could ask Papyrus what he needed to put his plan into action. He couldn’t put if off any longer. 

Soon they were both done and Papyrus had the dishes cleared from the table, already in the process of washing them when Stretch finally got his nerve up.

“Hey, Paps?” Stretch almost flinched when Papyrus turned to him instantly, a questioning smile on his face.

“Yes?”

“I, uh…would you mind going somewhere Friday?” Stretch tried giving a small smile, but could honestly feel the sweat on the back of his skull. What if Pap said no? His plans would be ruined, he’d never get the courage to do this again…

“Sure! Where are we going?” Stretch took a deep breath of relief, ignoring Papyrus’ questioning tilt of the head.

“You’ll just have to wait till we get there. It’s a surprise.” Stretch readied himself for the flying tackle, “oof!”ing slightly as Papyrus propelled himself into his lover’s chest, full on smile nearly closing his eye sockets as he started babbling about how excited he was. Stretch chuckled and held the younger skeleton closely, refusing every time the other tried to get him to tell his secrets. Finally Papyrus got back up with a huff, pretending to be mad as he went back to do the dishes, but Stretch could tell when his lover was actually angry with him. He usually had to dodge flying pots and pans.

~.~

“Are we almost there?” Papyrus asked for the third time as Stretch guided him down the boardwalk, a small blindfold over his eyes, Stretch making sure he didn’t trip over anything.

“Almost, I promise Paps.” Stretch huffed good-naturedly, holding both his lover’s hands as they walked carefully along the boardwalk, the ocean coming into view. Soon they had reached the ramp that lead down to the beach, Stretch smiling as Papyrus began to tilt his head, obviously able to hear the nearby waves as they gently caressed the sand.

“Are we at the beach?” Stretch sighed as they finally got to the sand, leading Papyrus over to a small area he had set up before they had shortcutted over; a small blanket and a wicker basket with a couple snacks. He pulled the blindfold off his lover and grinned as Papyrus’ face lit up at the small set up, the sun set low over the now soft orange water, the sky vibrant, though the color was quickly fading to black, filled with bright specks of light in the distance. 

Papyrus squealed and pulled Stretch down to the blanket with him, getting into his favorite cuddling position instantly, Stretch sitting up and Papyrus laying back in his lap, gazing at the sunset. Stretch chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics, honestly used to them by now. Papyrus could go from bouncing off the walls in a near sugar high to almost asleep in his lap within seconds. Although, thinking about his lover in a sugar high made him shudder. That was not an experience he wanted to repeat any time soon. It was a good minute before Papyrus finally spoke up.

“Remember that night, when we first came here? I got a little…”

“Dominantly horny?” Stretch laughed out loud as Papyrus screamed a “NYEH!” and slapped him, huffing before he sat up and crossed his arms. Stretch chuckled still as he pulled Papyrus back to him, nuzzling the other lovingly as he held him close.

“But yeah, I remember. That was our first actual date, ya know?” Stretch murmured, relaxing fully with Papyrus in his arms, taking his hands and caressing them gently, soothingly, like he did that night those years ago, when Papyrus was hurting, both physically and emotionally, and Stretch finally got up enough courage to show him how he felt. It had led to heartache, love, and a whole lotta sex with their brothers, but Stretch wouldn’t trade any of it for anything in the world.

“This is really nice, Stretch.” Papyrus whispered, eyes focused on the sun, nearly disappeared behind the vast ocean, the stars more vibrant. Stretch hummed his contentedness, eyes closed as he rested his chin on the younger’s skull, breathing the night air in deeply, wondering why he was even nervous about this. Then a small lump in his pocket pushed against bone and his anxiety returned full force, making him gulp slightly. Papyrus felt it and turned in his seat, a slight look over worry in his face. Stretch smiled shakily, then steeled himself, standing to his feet and pulling Papyrus up with him before kneeling down on one knee, taking the tiny velvet box out of his pocket and opening it before his lover.

“Papyrus, you make me happier than anyone I’ve met. I love you so much, and I want to make you mine. Will you marry me?” Stretch watched as Papyrus stared at him for a moment, his face blank. Stretch almost stood and laughed it off as a joke, his anxiety at an all time high, when Papyrus’ hands flew to his mouth, tears filled his eyes, and Stretch was on his back, Papyrus having tackled him to the sand.

Papyrus pulled him into a full kiss, deep and longing, before pulling away, a slight orange blush on his face.

“Silly, I am yours.” Then Stretch was pulled into another desperate kiss, a goofy smile on his face as he accepted it, kissing back fully before turning them both over, Stretch not breaking the kiss as he put the golden ring on Papyrus’ finger, only pulling away to admire it for a moment before Papyrus overwhelmed him with kisses. Guess he got his answer.


End file.
